Objectives: Innovate and implement improved methods for structural elucidation of organic molecules by means of nuclear magnetic resonance with emphasis on flexibility and convenience in selecting specific nuclei for study and the particular type of test performed. Methods employed: Develop and evaluate techniques for improving sensitivity and versatility, including use of a superconducting magnet, pulse train excitation with digital programming of the sequences, heteronuclear decoupling, real-time computerized acquisition, digital averaging, phase correction, matched filtering, Fourier Transformation, and printout of spectra. Develop and evaluate improved methods of RF generation for greater reliability and flexibility. Major findings: NMR techniques can be used to routinely obtain parameters of organic molecules beyond those previously available including nuclei other than H1 and C13. Significance: Technique offers unprecedented capability for elucidation of organic molecule structure and, in particular, the location of C13, et al, atoms. The high field strength of the superconducting magnet enables finer resolution than is obtainable with most other C13 NMR apparatus. Proposed course: Modification with a second superconducting magnet to enable experiments with full-time application to C13 and related atoms.